


A night call

by Takishiro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up with a start, and, sitting in his large bed, tries to remember where he is. Then it all comes back to him: a large, luxury hotel they call European Union. The night is calm, only Antonio's guitar is heard from afar.<br/>No soldiers. No tanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night call

He wakes up with a start, and, sitting in his large bed, tries to remember where he is. Then it all comes back to him: a large, luxury hotel they call European Union. The night is calm, only Antonio's guitar is heard from afar.  
No soldiers. No tanks.  
Felix tries to take regular, steady breaths. He's been seeing a lot of bad dreams. Sometimes there are Cossacs, chasing him in a big white stepp; sometimes, he's all alone in a dark windy forest, waiting for a shot. But the worst of all are the tanks, gray and silent, riding implacably on a narrow road covered with golden leaves.  
He thinks of Ludwig who lives next door. They usually meet at breakfast; Felix says good morning and have you slept well. He will never show Germany that he's still afraid.  
He can't stay in bed, he needs to get up, switch on the light, take a sip of water. May be he can go and chat to Antonio, Spain's always up till two and welcomes everybody; but Felix just don't feel like it tonight. He wonders if Antonio still dreams of Franco.  
Or he could hang out with the Balcanees, and get beautifully and heavily drunk. Or may be...  
For a moment, he's thinking of Lithuania; but then he chases off the thought.  
In the end, Felix puts on his trousers and takes the elevator to the ground floor. The hall is vast and empty, there is no light but for some small night lamps. Felix heads to the phone in the corner. He always calls Alfred from there, so nobody is around when they talk.  
\- Hey Alf? Did I, like, wake you?  
\- No, Poland, answers America with patience. - It's three PM in NY. I'm in my office.  
\- Oh...gosh, I've forgot... Are you working or something?  
He is working, indeed. Felix hears him turning the pages of some document.  
\- It's all right. Having nightmares?  
\- Yeah, says Felix. It's just... you know, I can't stop seeing those tanks...  
\- This Soviet guy again? What did I say about Braginsky?  
\- It's just, like, begins Poland.  
\- Come on, say it.  
\- You said you'll kick his ass if he touches me again.  
-That's correct. I'll take one of my rockets and stuff it right into his big cold ass if he ever as much as looks at your border. You tell him next time you see him, all right?  
He smirks:  
\- I'll let Georgia say it. I'm now, like, all polite. We're like, friends now, y'know.  
\- Friends my ass, says Alfred.  
Felix laughs and hears the echo of his laugh in the big desert hall.  
\- You're great. Only it wasn't him this time. It was Ludwig.  
\- Hey, Pol. It's just a bad dream. It happened half a century ago, you're both in Europe now, time to move on.  
\- But he's still living, like, next door. I mean, I understand, Europe and all that, but if he ever wants...  
\- People change, Felix. Countries do, too.  
He says nothing.  
\- You know, you've got to talk to someone. About Germany, I mean.  
\- I'm no looney, Felix snaps, I don't need no shrink!  
\- What is that thing about you Slavs and shrinks? Anyways, I've never said you were a looney, But this ivasion thing just eats you away. Look at Ireland! Since she's started seeing a psychanalist, she's improved a lot. Divorced from this guy, Dev, got a life, you'll just won't know her now. She'll give you the phone number if you ask her.  
\- I will, says Poland.  
\- Liar. Ok, listen, Felix. I've beaten the shit out of this Krautz guy two times, and it won't be such a bother to do it again. And if I'm not around, there is still your new friend.Think of this next time you hear a tank in your bedroom.  
\- Thank you, says Poland.  
\- Er... Can I ask you a question?  
\- ?  
\- Why don't you go and talk to Lithuania? I mean, you're in the same house now, arent you?  
\- I can't, says Felix. I just... I can't.  
\- Still angry at him.  
\- He won't understand. He wasn't there.  
\- He wasn't there for you, you mean. Well, no wonder, you weren't so kind to him, either.  
\- What would you know, Poland says sullenly. He thinks I'm a jerk.  
\- Believe me, I know. There are some countries still thinking me a jerk, and I brought them all democracy a man can make.. You sent an army to Lithuania, Felix. For Christ' sake, this mad boss of yours, Poniatovsky, he's just came and snatched Vilnius from him!  
\- Pilsudsky, says Felix.  
\- Yeah, whatever. So don't you think Toris has got a right to be mad?  
\- Oh come on, says Poland.  
\- Go and tell him you're sorry. I bet he will have a lot to tell you, too.  
\- Oh come on...  
\- Well, why don't you go and try to have some sleep now? Gotta work, you know, this globe just won't turn without your oul' uncle Alf...  
\- Sure. I'm totally better now. And, like, thanks a lot. Love you, 'Merica.  
\- Love you too, little bro'. Don't let the bears bite.  
Alfred puts down the receiver, and for a moment, he's lost in his thoughts. He missed it, that's right, he had been missing this kind of conversation since Ireland stopped calling him, and God knows if the girl was a trial...  
Maybe, thinks Alfred, instead of being a hero and just making war... he could talk to them? Everybody can see he's good at talking. Just perfect. 

Felix switches off the phone and stares in the dark. The night is beautiful, there are tiny droplets of moonlight all around the floor. He always feels safer when he's talked to America. Alfred doesn't mind his accent, which is, as everybody says, just horrible.  
\- You never told you had nightmares.  
Tauris is right behind him, in pajamas, barefooted, his hair loose.  
\- Oh _kurva_ , says Felix.  
\- You could have told me.  
After a pause, Poland says:  
\- I didn't... like, think you'd care...  
Tauris steps closer. Felix realizes he has just a pair of trousers on him, so Lithuania can see all his scars. All three partitions, Warsaw, Katyn, Auschwitz.  
\- What are you doing here, anyway? Are you, like, spying on me? Who taught you to spy on people, Braginsky?  
\- I heard you crying, answers Lithuania. I think you were crying in your sleep...  
Well, that's right; they still have a common wall. "So he can hear me", thinks Poland. "So he listens".  
\- And so what?  
All Europe knows Poland to be proud. Toris is the only one who knows just how unproud Felix can be. He, of all nations, have ever seen him begging, whining, pleading, moaning.  
Crying.  
\- So you have the whole Europe here, and you're sneaking out in the night to talk to America?  
\- At least he won't laugh at me. And, well, I'm, like, not the only one who calls him, ain't I?  
\- I think I know what you see, says Toris.  
\- Just drop it, says Poland; but he can't force himself to leave.  
\- Sometimes, said Toris, sometimes I dream of Sweden.  
\- Sweden?  
\- It's a rather good dream. When we're kicking his ass.  
Toris gets so close he can touch him... which he does, his fingers stroking Felix' chest. Gently, intensively, as if he wanted to erase all the scars.  
\- Wanna see mine? he asks in a wisper.  
And then he takes his pajama shirt off, and lets Poland see.  
\- You've got, like, plenty, says Felix; he wishes he could hide his emotions. And then all he can think about is that, after all, they are together and alive.  
\- I'm a jerk, he says with a slightly questioning intonation. Leaning to Toris, he kisses an old whip mark on his shoulder.  
Atsiprasau, he wispers, only then realising that he had not, after all, forgot Lithuanian. Atleisk man  
And when Toris says in a breath " Moj ukochany", Felix understands that he had not forgot Polish, either.  
No soldiers, no tanks.  
They cling to each other and, for a moment, it seems to Felix that they are Rzeczpospolita all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my English ;)


End file.
